silent hill: dark of the desert
by rayman2000
Summary: james is go to mexico on holliday. but mexico is get take over by silent hill.


(authors note: This story is very symbloc. becus silent hill have much symbolism. so u must be very educationed to read)

Chapter 1

james in mexico

"It is set in good ending of silent hill 2 so jame adopted laura. that ga,me was set in 90s and this is now, so laura is now grow up and have own home and have job in kojima studios. anyway, james id going on holliday in mexico. james got off tour but when get to hotel. he got to his hotel room but find cultist symbol painted on wall in red blood. "that is very strange" sed james "maybe its a cultural thing?" he look closer at symbol and his head hurt kind of. itwas like man was touching his brain but that wasn't so (it's metaphor). it was mget to lunch time so james go down to food store, but then shock... NOONE WAS THERE! and james found that all the wall that used to be plaster wer now maed of concrute and barb wire james was wierd. He went outside and found that all of wexico was surounded by concrite and borb wire. james was shock "I'm in sum sort of wall dimention!"

chapter 2

james trapped in mexico?

james run round mexico land to find if have exit. he saw big building with "BORDER" written on it. jame think this must be exit, so he go into building but he saw monsters! the monsters were mexican, and they had starving. james try to get out but find door is not open, so he had to think fast. james throw sombrero on floor and phone too, as had mexico music as rintone. the phone started musicing and monster start doing mexican hat dance. james was trick monsters and now safe, so how stole shotgun that he found in monsters pocket, and whent to next room

Chapetr 3

familliar face!

Nect room was office building. james look round and not know why border has offoce. james look out of window and look up, he was see that border was big tower. james was look for elivator as hewas too lazy for stairs but then he herdscraping on floot. he slowly looked backward and saw scary thing. It was man with triangle helmet and sombrero. It was... MEXICAN PYRAMID HEAD! james was now realy scary. he go too exit door and try to open, but door was jam. pyramid head was swing sword but james did a clever and doge sword when it was swing at door and door was smashed open. james jump through hole in door and pyramid haed couldn't get through becuase he had too much muscle.

chapter 4

villain reveil

james was walk up big flight of stair. it was long and the towr had 123456789 floors but james was going to get to top if life was depend. when james was at the 123456789th floor he was in office. on chair behind hes was facing window and was wearing cultist hooded robe, so james whas nott know who guy was? " i have been expecting you" sed cultist, and he turn around and unhooded self. it was... DONALD TRUMP! "OMG that no possable" sed james. but it is said trump. "I join the order so i can use silent hill powers to build wall around mexico and kill all mexican people!" trump was said. "no trump! you are possed by demon" james shooted. so he get holy grail full of blood, and splash over donald trump face and donald trump started to have demon come out of mouth.

chapter 5

final batel.

"I am demon! i am going to detroy mexico and birth new god from mexican president." sed demon. "no bro. i have weapon fight" james said triumphanty. and he get out shotgun that he stole and started shooting bullets at demon. demon was doging bullets like in matrics and james was like "how he do that?" but then donald got out pistol and put onto demon head and say "doge this" and he shoot demon on the head and his head explode with salsa as blood. "donald? you save me, but why?" sed james. "you saved me frum possesion. ever scince i was run for president, i was bing possed by demon and was doing evil thing. now i am good now becus of you and i will be good president who will peice with all the mexicans" and everything was go well and world peice happened and world hunger was get ended,

thend


End file.
